Attack on Harry
by LFMPMD
Summary: During a fun and exciting game of Quidditch, Harry is attacked by the least likely of all people, will he live or die?


Well, here I am with a new story, not sure what it's going to be about or anything like that. I just wanted to write something new. So I hope you enjoy whatever it is that I write.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or anything that may seem familiar.

Attack On Harry

Chapter 1: Quidditch

Harry lay on the ground. He had fallen off his broom from a not too high altitude, but was still in pain, "ow," he mumbled as he slowly sat up. Ron flew down over to him.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I think so, I'm just gonna hurt for a little while."

"Well, we should continue practicing, if you're up for it."

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine, and even if I wasn't I'd still practice. We need to win the Quidditch Cup again this year."

"Well, of course we do! How many times has Gryfindor won since you started playing for the team? We need to keep it going."

"Yeah."

"Boys! Time for lunch!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from the Burrow's small kitchen.

"We'll be there in a sec, mum. We're just finishing up now."

They put their brooms away and went into the kitchen. They casually sat down at the wooden table, and almost took the cucumber sandwiches off the platter, but were stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"You two are absolutely filthy! Go wash up or no food for you!"

And before they could detest, Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern look, and quickly started to the lavatory to clean up. Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the living room talking about very quietly to one another. Ron plopped down in between the two, and smiled gleefully as the girls screamed that he was disgustingly dirt and smelt of a gym locker. They pushed him away and he and Harry set off again to lavatory.

After they had washed, they went and ate the delicious cucumber sandwiches, and headed outside again. They were just about to jump on their brooms when Fred and George came over.

"Bout to play a lil' Quidditch, eh? Mind if we join?" George asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Sure. You and Fred against me and Ron."

The four flew up into the air and began a small game where they all played every position so it was actually rather difficult, but nonetheless, they played. After flying around for five minutes and having only attacked each other with sticks, Fred and George called a time-out and flew to the other side of the yard.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, probably strategizing their win."

"Yeah, I guess."

Fred and George came back over, and the 'game' started up again. Everything was going well, the senseless beating and what not, until Fred made an odd hand gesture to George and they reached into their jackets and pulled out swords. These swords were very sharp looking, and very shiny. They dropped their sticks, and slowly advanced on Harry and Ron.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?" Ron asked as he slowly started to fly backwards towards the house.

"Just having a little fun, isn't that right Fred?" They both had sinister looks in their eyes.

"Yes, of course. Now why don't you two come over here so we can finish the game?"

Ron and Harry both turned in the opposite direction and started to fly as fast as they possibly could, but somehow Fred and George's crappy brooms over took Ron's and even Harry's fairly decent brooms. After passing the fleeing duo, the twins quickly turned and got ready to stop their fellow Gryfindors with their sharp, pointy swords. Ron did a quick maneuver right before he reached his brothers and flew straight up into the air, and then after he rose a hundred feet in those few seconds or so he slowed his pace.

"That was a close one, eh Harry?"

He looked to either side, and saw that Harry was not there. He slowly looked down and saw that Harry had not maneuvered in time: Fred's sword was sticking straight through his abdomen, and there was a look of pain and shock on his face. Ron quickly flew down, not caring what happened to him, but before he could get down, Harry fell ten feet to the ground, sword still in his stomach. He quickly reached his fallen friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!?"

He glared up at his brothers who were just floating there with expressionless faces.

"We did what we were sent here to do. Ready to go, Crabbe?"

"Yeah, Goyle let's go."

There was a pop and the two were gone.

"Oh God! Harry, Harry are you all right? MUM! GINNY! 'MIONE! COME QUICK SOMETHING TERRIBLE'S HAPPENED!"

He propped Harry's head into his lap, and talked to he trying to keep him conscious until everyone came. The three came running to up and when they saw Harry laying on the ground with something shiny sticking out of him they ran even faster.

"Oh dear! What happened Ron? Tell me everything! Harry, are you all right?"

Mrs. Weasley bent down next to Harry and tried to comfort him as Ron told them what had happened.

"Crabbe and Goyle? How could they manage to make a Polyjuice Potion? They're too stupid."

"Ginny, you're forgetting something, or rather, someone: Draco. He's not that dumb. He probably made it and the two probably got pieces of Fred and George from school or Diagon Alley. Why would they do that? Why would they become Fred and George to try and kill Harry?" Hermione stopped and thought for a moment, "well, we have to get help fast. Or else something might happen to Harry."

"Right. Ron, I think we're going to the Ministry to see your father and after we bring Harry to a hospital because I can't help Harry with a wound like that."

After getting medical attention for Harry, Mrs. Weasley and Ron (Hermione and Ginny stayed with Harry) went to the Ministry of Magic to see what they could do there. Ron told them everything, and when they were done with him, he too, went to see Harry, while Mrs. Weasley stayed behind to answer any further questions.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Not too good," Hermione said sorrowfully, "he doesn't appear to be getting better with any kind of medicine that they use, only worse."

"Oh God, this is not good . . . hey . . . where's Ginny?"

"She went to get some food, I guess. She's really upset. I don't know if Harry's gonna make it and I think she has a feeling that he'll die."

"He can't die . . . we need him. The whole damn world needs him. He's the only one who can kill Voldemort and save the rest of us! If he dies, the rest of us are as good as dead."

"Ron, don't worry, okay? If we believe he'll live, he will . . .oh God!"

She started crying and put her head in her hands.

"'Mione, it's okay, it'll all be okay."

He put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay . . .it has to be . . ."


End file.
